


Late Nights in the Library

by OctolingO



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Ashe likes to read into the wee hours of the night.Annette has been known to pull more than a few all-nighters.Sorry, I’m awful at summaries :/
Kudos: 5





	Late Nights in the Library

Ashe burrowed his face even further into his book, completely immersed in the riveting tale about a knight in glimmering armor. He knew Felix and Sylvain would probably poke fun if they saw him reading it, but it was late: Felix would be trying to sleep, and Sylvain would be out in the town, probably “having fun” with the local women. 

“Ashe!” Annette’s voice said. Ashe turned, smiling as the red-haired girl walked up to him. “Whatcha doing?”

“Hello, Annette.” Ashe greeted. “I’m reading a new book—“ 

“About knights?”

“Um, yes, actually. How’d you guess?” Annette giggled.

“Tales about knights are all you ever read, Ashe.”

“Oh. Fair point, I suppose. What brings you to the library this late?” 

“I’m going to do some studying, do you mind?”

“No, not at all.” Ashe replied. “Please, sit.” Annette did, choosing a seat next to Ashe. She placed her mountain of books on the table with a loud  _ thud _ , making Ashe jump in surprise.

“Sorry.” Annette said, biting her lip.

“It’s no problem.” Ashe said with a small laugh. He turned back to his book, and Annette began reading the first of her books. For the most part, the two of them read in silence—save for the sound of a page turning. Occasionally, Ashe would comment on something he was reading or Annette would ask for help with a formula, but the library stayed quiet. 

Byleth sat at her desk, patiently waiting for her students to file in. Felix, Dimitri, Dedues, and Ingrid had already arrived. Sylvain came in a few moments later, covering what looked like a hickey on his neck. He sat by Felix, who immediately changed seats to sit by Ingrid. Sylvain pouted.

Mercedes ran in, her blonde hair not completely tamed into its usual ponytail.

“Professor,” She said in a worried voice, “have you seen Ashe or Annie? She wasn’t in her room, and I haven’t seen Ashe since class yesterday!” In an instant, Byleth was on her feet.

“Has anyone seen Annette or Ashe?” She asked. Everyone shook their heads, concern showing on their faces (save for Felix). 

“Did you check the library?” Ingrid questioned. “Ashe has been known to spend late nights reading.”

“And then falling asleep in class the next day.” Felix said disapprovingly. Ingrid smacked his arm.

“N-no, I didn’t check the library.” Mercedes said, beginning to blush. “That was silly of me.”

“It is not a problem, Mercedes.” Byleth said. “I am going to search the library. Ingrid, I leave you in charge for a couple of minutes.”

“What?” Sylvain whined. Ingrid grinned at him. Byleth chuckled to herself, leaving the room in a flurry of black fabric. 

When Byleth came to the library, she found that Ingrid’s suspicions had been correct: Annette and Ashe were asleep at a table, a formidable wall of books separating the two of them. It appeared Annette had fallen asleep after finishing a book, though Ashe had in the middle of reading—judging by the still open book his head was resting on. 

With a smile on her face, Byleth shook Annette’s shoulder and roused the girl. Annette awoke, blinking. She sat up and looked at Byleth.

“P-professor,” She stammered, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, and now I’m late, and—“

“It’s quite alright, Annette.” Byleth assured her. “Besides, you’re not the only one who’s late.” Annette turned, seeing Ashe asleep next to her. She couldn’t help but laugh at how Ashe’s face was smushed against his book, and how his silver hair was even more disheveled than usual. Byleth leaned over and gave Ashe a shake slightly harder than the one she’d given Annette (as Ashe was much harder to wake once he was truly asleep). Ashe yawned as he woke up, eyes going wide when he saw Byleth.

“Oh, hello Professor.” He said. “I must’ve lost track of the time.” He blushed. 

“Happens to the best of us.” Byleth smoothly replied. “Come on you two, I have teaching to do.”

Byleth returned to her classroom to find it in utter chaos. It appeared Sylvain had gotten bored. Ingrid’s face was stained with black ink from a quill, and she was currently being held back by Felix so she didn’t get into a fistfight with Sylvain. Mercedes was sitting at her desk, watching with a look of concern. Dimitri was trying to calm the situation, but Dedue was not allowing him to get close enough to fix anything. As Felix noticed Byleth entering, he let go of Ingrid—who immediately ran at Sylvain and attempted to punch him. 

“Students,” Byleth said, “I am glad to see that everything was kept under control.” Ingrid flushed beneath her ink-covered visage. Byleth looked at Mercedes. “You were right: both Ashe and Annette were asleep in the library.” 

“I’m glad you were able to find them, Professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Three Houses fanfic, hope you enjoyed! I am currently playing the game along the Blue Lions route (if you hadn’t guessed)


End file.
